summonnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuzuki
Yuzuki (ユヅキ) is a character from Summon Night Ex-These: Yoake no Tsubasa. She also makes a cameo in Summon Night 4 where she can be enabled as a playable character. Personality A samurai woman with a serious personality. She has a strong sense of honor and a noble spirit, Therefore, people around her always show great respect for her. She dedicates her live to her duty and justice. Her weaknesses are “Karakuri” manipulation (to fix machines) and romance. Background She was lost on the Boundary of Worlds, wandering without memories, until she was guided by a woman named Xana. She became very fond of Xana’a noble spirit and pure heart, deciding that she would be an ideal master for her to serve for eternity as a samurai. Even so that, when Xana reveled the truth behind that world and lead her to the Tower of Reincarnation, Yuzuki choose to stay beside Xana, refusing to reincarnate on Lyndbaum. When Xana created the Byakuya group Yuzuki became the first member, she naturally became her right hand and started training to become Xana’s successor as a Guide. Development Summon Night Ex-These By Xana’s orders, Yuzuki begin to capture people from villages to freeze them in an underground facility in the Byakuya HQ. Xana explained it was their fault that monsters kept appearing on their world. Yuzuki obeyed but she felt something was wrong. Later, Byakuya get visited by two very peculiar wanderers by the name Leonus and Ainna. They were sharing the same body and came to Byakuya looking for clues about a way to cure their strange condition and to find a mysterios boy called Nova. Xana didn’t had those informations but welcomed them to stay with Byakuya so they could eventually find new clues. Xana ordered Yuzuki to always keep an eye on them, leading to Yuzuki always being following the heroes behind the shadows during their adventures. By seeing their strength, she started to feel that something was missing in her. Thinking she could find the truth in battle, she asks the protagonists for a match. She ends up losing to them but she doesn’t gets the answer she was looking for, however, the main characters put a end to her uneasiness by saying the secret for their strength was in the fact they never feel alone and are always trying harder for the sake of one another, this made Yuzuki rethink the way she treated her comrades. Not long after that, Leonus and Ainna became aware of the irregularities of that world and they start to act weird, Yuzuki gets worried and orders Piar to use the mind reading ability while following them. A while later, Xana orders the other Byakuya members to start helping Yuzuki freezing attached ones. She also starts sending wanderers to the Tower of Reincarnation against their will. Yuzuki gets a report from Piar about the protagonists allying with the rebels Vexar and Linear, what make it possible for her to easily do a surprise attack in their hideout. Piar tries to stop their fight but she gets knocked out by Yuzuki, however, the heroes were able to escape anyway thanks to Vexar and Linear’s help. Yuzuki was already feeling a very strange aura coming from her master, but she remained loyal to her by her honor as a samurai. She only accepted this when Xana tried to kill a shadow monster and Yuzuki with the same attack. Noticing there was no point in continuing with the act, Xana revealed herself as Exena, a shapeless creature possessing Xana’s body. The monster also revealed that the last remain of the true Xana was actually the shadow monster that Yuzuki was slaying moments ago, what made her pride and honor as a samurai shatter, opening a path for Exena to posses her instead when Xana’s body got too injured by the protagonists. She had no way to resist against Exena, but she gets exorcised by Xana’s master: Nova. She later reveals all the truth to her comrades from Byakuya and, since she already had the opportunity to reincarnate in the past, she was able to open the path to the Tower of Reincarnation so she and her friends could assist the main characters in the final battle. They werea able to catch up with Leonus and Ainna just in time to help them by opening the path to reach Exena for the final battle. After Exena’s defeat, She decides to stay in the boundary world so she could continue her master’s work. Summon Night 4 Some mysterious presences appeared in the Tower of Reincarnation so she goes to investigate it together with Worel, Re-Xe-LD, Piar and some soldiers. Inside the tower, they find the main party from Summon Night 4 who ended getting there by accident while training in the Endless Halls. She and her friends mistake them for monsters like Exena. They say they would never let the same thing to happen again, preparing to battle against them. Yuzuki and the others seemed defeated for a moment, but their resolve was so strong that they would have fought until death if it wasn’t for Luchell interfering in the battle by sending the protagonists back to their own world. Trivia *Yuzuki is one of the few characters in the series to use lipstick. *Yuzuki is the only samurai girls in the franchise, even though it’s a very common concept in games, manga and anime. Gallery SNEX-Yuzuki02.jpg|Yuzuki's full body art Category:Characters Category:Summon Night Ex-These Character